hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Luke Morgan
'Lucas 'Luke' Morgan '''played by Gary Lucy made his first on-screen appearance in June 1999 until 2001 and made a brief return in August 2002 & fully returned in 2017 as a full time character. Storylines Eighteen-year-old Luke moves into Hollyoaks and becomes friends with Darren Osborne (Ashley Taylor Dawson) and boyfriend to Mandy Richardson (Sarah Jayne Dunn). He plays football, is bullied by Mark Gibbs (Colin Parry) and his friends for a while due to a football team rivalry. In the late-night spin-off Hollyoaks: Breaking Boundaries Luke finally stands up to him after months of bullying. Mark was incensed and he and his friends beat Luke up badly. When Luke tries to fight back Mark loses control and rapes Luke in an effort to torment and destroy him. His relationship with Mandy ended soon after because he can't tell anyone about his ordeal, and she thinks his reluctance to be intimate with her means he is cheating on her. Luke's best mate Darren then makes a move on Mandy and she quickly reciprocates knowing it will upset Luke. Luke realises he is still in love with her but is too ashamed to tell her the truth. When he tries to tell her what has happened she rebuffs him and is deliberately mean in an attempt to punish him for their break up, refusing to listen as he tries to tell her what really has happened and that he needs help. Luke enters a deep depression and attempts suicide two months after he is raped. His brother Adam Morgan (David Brown) encourages him to talk about his problems and Luke finally tells him and his parents about the rape. His mother, brother and soon Mandy are supportive but his father, doubts his story which causes ructions in the Morgan house. Darren is spiteful to Luke and claims Luke is gay and fabricating the rape. Angry at Darren, Mandy finishes her relationship with him. Mandy feels especially guilty about her treatment of Luke and offers Luke her support. Luke's Mum finds it hard to deal with what has happened to him and she resorts to medication to help cope. Luke realises he has to tell the police that Mark has raped him because Mark continues to intimidate him after realising that Luke has told people. After a scary encounter with Mark, Luke finally tells the police and they charge Mark and his two friends with rape and assault. Luke's Dad tries to persuade Luke not to go to trial as he thinks Luke would lose and that the family name would be dragged through the mud. Mark harassed Luke to drop the case and makes out that no one will believe him, but eventually the case goes to court and Luke wins. Mark is sentenced to 8 years in prison and his two accomplices were each sentenced to 3 years. Luke refuses to speak to his father for a while and even sold his rape story to a newspaper to humiliate his Dad but they eventually reconciled. However Luke still feels let down by his divorcing parents inability to communicate across the family about the rape and he moves out into a flat he rents with the newspaper payment of £20,000. A few months later Luke hopes to get back together with Mandy. She however does not want to as she can see he is still damaged. Instead she dallies with him and starts dating his new friend Ben Davies (Marcus Patric) behind his back. When Luke discovers this he is furious at the couple's deceit and disowns them. A short time later they become friends again and Mandy and Ben eventually separate. Quick to move on and be 'normal' again Luke starts a relationship with new girl Laura Burns. Unfortunately for Luke, Laura is unhinged. She is unreliable and Luke feels she is using him. Both Luke and Laura are happy to see their relationship fail. Unbeknownst to him, Laura is slowly fixating on Mandy and in time to come is seen stalking Mandy in a ''Single White Female scenario. A year later, at a party Luke is teased by professional footballer Scott Anderson (Daniel Hyde) about the rape. Scott and his friends chase Luke and when they catch him pretend to rape him. Luke is severely traumatized by this unprovoked attack and although he escaped relatively unharmed he later breaks down in front of Adam and confesses that he will never be able to get over what Mark had done to him. He tells Adam he believes he has to leave Chester in order to rebuild his life. He is ready to leave for a new life in Canada as a school football coach, but his plans are interrupted when at the last minute his younger sister Beth Morgan (Katie Baines) confesses she had been raped by Scott on the night of the party. Luke is utterly devastated at this revelation and feels Beth was raped by Scott to get at him. He makes a decision to stay in Hollyoaks so he could be there for Beth but she insists she could cope and tells him to leave so he can get over his own rape and move on with his life. Luke realises she was right and that he wouldn't be able to cope with the trauma of another rape ordeal so close to his. Luke then left and Beth waits until he was in Canada before she tells her family about Scott. Scott is charged with raping Beth but he was sensationally acquitted at trial. Beth is tormented by the acquittal and sometime later in a moment of madness hits Scott with her car. She is charged with the offense and at her trial Scott, whilst giving evidence drops his guard and admits that he did rape her. However Beth is still sentenced to jail for a short time which damages her further. Luke returns briefly, for his parents' second wedding. He and Mandy have a quick and passionate fling when they realise they still have feelings for one another. However, Mandy is going out with Luke's brother Adam and Luke wants to return to Canada so they agree to part and he goes back alone. Opening Title 2017: Luke is seen on the screen smiling and is then seen standing on the roof with Mandy below him Category:Characters Category:1999 Characters Category:2002 Departures Category:2017 Returns Category:Morgan Family Category:Male Characters Category:1982 births